Traversée
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Tout le monde meurt un jour. C'est un fait inévitable. Certain trop tôt. Certain trop tard. D'autre... Réalise qu'il se trouve dans un état intermédiaire, ni mort, ni vivant. Il y a alors un choix à faire. Traverser ou ne pas traverser ? Vague SPOILERS début Arc Tartaros. OS simple.


Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi cher lecteur égaré ! Envie d'une lecture courte et simple ? Ah j'ai peut-être l'écrit qu'il te faut quelques lignes en dessous !

Je ne garantie pas qu'il te plaira, mais si tu as la curiosité de lire cet OS, je t'en pris, ne te prive pas. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que tu passes une agréable lecture !

* * *

**Traversée**

Le fleuve noire descendait la vallée à vive allure. Il faisait bien sombre dans cette contrée. Un étrange brouillard blanc et épais survolait l'eau. Le son était étouffé, le bruit du courant avait du mal à se faire entendre malgré sa vitesse apparente.

Aucun être sain d'esprit ne s'y serait aventuré à la nage. Il était impossible de voir le fond du fleuve, l'eau n'était que ténèbres. C'était un obstacle important pour franchir l'autre rive.

L'autre rive... Malgré le brouillard, Laxus pouvait l'observer à loisir. Le blond était même captivé par celle-ci, il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Cela ressemblait à une terre de paradis là-bas.

Attention ! Pas dans le genre prairie verte recouverte de fleurs avec des millions de papillons tout autour ! Non... Il voyait un endroit calme, dallé de pierres blanches parfaitement polies. Au loin se dressait un temple tout aussi blanc monté par des colonnes.

D'où il se tenait, le mage y devinait une ambiance apaisante, un lieu vers ce que l'on appelait la paix intérieure. Pourtant, ce n'était pas cela qui retenait l'attention de Laxus. Non...

C'était elle.

Uniquement elle.

* * *

La bataille contre Tartaros était finie. Ils avaient vaincu l'ennemi, non sans difficulté... Et sans perte... Cana et Wendy restaient introuvable, Juvia était sonnée au point de ne plus sentir ses membres inférieurs. Quant aux Rajin, à part Fried, ils demeuraient dans le coma.

Le pouls d'Evergreen et de Bixlow restait régulier, mais, hélas, celui de Laxus commençait à s'affaiblir.

A l'infirmerie de Sabertooth, où ils avaient regroupé les mages sévèrement blessés, le maître restait à son chevet avec Mirajane qui lavait l'imposant corps du dragon slayer.

A l'extérieur, l'ambiance était tendue. Beaucoup s'occupaient en soignant leurs blessures ou en prenant soin des civils.

Seulement, pour les mages, aucun doute, malgré la victoire, la présence de la mort régnait encore en maître.

* * *

C'était elle.

Avec ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblaient en une tresse, ses yeux doux et son regard indulgent. Elle avait toujours ses petites rides au coin de sa bouche. Sa mère se tenait devant lui à l'image même de ses souvenirs d'enfant.

Il aurait voulu gagner la rive pour la rejoindre, lui avouer combien elle lui avait manqué, combien il était heureux de la voir... mais il y avait ce maudit fleuve... Peut-être que s'il utilisait ses pouvoirs ?... En était-il capable en ces lieux ?

Laxus essaya de provoquer un éclair du bout de ses doigts. En vain...

Le mage était privé de pouvoir ici.

C'était étrange, mais cela lui semblait normal en ces lieux. Il ne paniquait pas à l'idée d'être désarmé.

A dire vrai, tout ce qui le préoccupait, était de rejoindre à nouveau les bras de sa mère.

Elle l'avait quitté lorsqu'il avait sept ans, pour une mission. La mage n'était jamais revenue à Fairy Tail. Morte.

Son grand-père s'était tue sur les conditions de sa disparition. Laxus avait pourtant envie de savoir, mais il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet. Peut-être avait-il peur d'avoir deviné ?...

Quoiqu'il en soit, sa mère était maintenant là, devant lui. Il avait envie de regagner la chaleur des étreintes maternelles qui avaient tant manqué à sa jeunesse.

* * *

Mirajane releva un peu les coussins du blessé. Sa petite sœur avait remplacé le maître, le priant de se reposer un peu.

La barman ne pouvait cacher qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était contente d'avoir Lisanna à ses côtés. De plus, la benjamine était l'une des rares à ne pas avoir perdu espoir sur l'état de Laxus.

« Il est du genre borné, il s'en sortira » avait-elle dit à Makarov.

Mirajane espérait sincèrement qu'il le soit plus que la mort et assez obstiné pour vivre...

* * *

Laxus s'impatientait. Il devait vraiment traverser ces eaux. La question demeurait dans son esprit pourtant : par quel moyen allait-il s'en sortir ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans cette vallée et devant ce fleuve, le mage se désintéressa de la rive opposée pour observer les alentours.

Ses yeux noirs s'éclairèrent d'espoir.

A quelques mètres de lui se tenait une solide barque avec son propriétaire, sûrement âgé vu qu'il se tenait à l'aide d'une cane. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plutôt ?

Il courut vers lui. Dans un autre monde, cette maigre embarcation n'aurait pas fait l'affaire, mais le mage savait qu'ici tout était différent.

Le visage de l'homme était couvert de rides marquées et sa bouche était édentée. Qu'il eut perdu l'usage de la parole n'aurait pas étonné Laxus.

Comprendrait-il son souhait de traverser le fleuve avec sa barque ?

Avec une politesse inhabituelle, il renseigna le vieil homme sur ses intentions. Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête, puis, tendit sa main droite devant lui. Il devait payer le prix.

Ce geste fut comme un flash pour Laxus. Il compris pourquoi il se trouvait en ces lieux. Et... Le prix à payer pour traverser le fleuve.

* * *

- Maître !

Makarov se réveilla en sursaut.

L'état de son petit-fils avait empiré. Mirajane venait de le prévenir. Ni une, ni deux, il revint au chevet de Laxus.

Cela ne se pouvait. Ce n'était pas à lui de périr. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir avant lui !

De rage, le maître sera les dents. Les vivants étaient toujours impuissants contre la mort.

* * *

Traverser ou ne pas traverser ? Telle était la question comme aurait dit un certain écrivain dont Laxus avait oublié le nom.

A présent, il comprenait mieux la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cette vallée était un lieu de vie et de mort dont le fleuve était la frontière. Il se souvint de son combat contre Tempesta... Il fixa la main tendue et osseuse du vieil homme.

Le prix était sa vie.

Ce lieux lui offrait la possibilité d'un choix, ou il gagnait ce calme paradis pour ne jamais revenir, ou il partait dans un sens opposé, loin de ce fleuve, dans l'espoir de regagner le monde des vivants.

Que faire ? Sa mère était là, il avait envie de la rejoindre, d'être enfin en paix avec lui même... D'un autre côté, il y avait aussi ses proches encore envie... mais, cela voulait dire continuer avec des disputes, des ennuies, des combats... Vivre était une tâche compliquée...

Il repensa alors aux joies qu'il avait vu et vécu... Les Rajin, les bagarres dans Fairy Tail, les sourires, les rires, sa guilde... Son grand-père.

Le vieux... Il l'avait tellement déçu lors de cette fameuse bataille dans Fairy Tail, la plus grande honte de sa vie... Laxus jura, il s'était promis de ne plus mettre son grand-père dans cet état.

Il serra les dents, hors de question de mourir avant le vieux ! Ah ça non, il ne l'enterrerait pas ! Laxus avait encore une retraite à lui offrir... Il s'était promis de devenir le prochain maître en respectant son héritage. Il devait revenir envie !

Il prit congé du vieux passeur, et, quitta les lieux.

Le mage se retint de regarder une nouvelle fois sa mère, inutile de rendre sa décision plus douloureuse.

Malgré tout, il cria ces mots en espérant que sa mère les entendent :

- Ce n'est pas encore la fin pour moi ! Mais continue d'attendre, un jour, je reviendrai !

* * *

Lisanna vérifia une dernière fois le pouls de Laxus. Il était redevenu normal après leur avoir fait une belle frayeur. Si cela continuait Laxus n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Discrètement, elle fit signe à sa sœur de quitter les lieux avec elle. Il valait mieux le laisser en compagnie de sa seule famille pour son réveil. Son grand-père.

Laxus se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Il restait un peu sonné, mais il avait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il ne tarda pas à voir le visage anxieux de celui qu'il appelait le vieux.

Il le rassura avec un semblant de sourire. Il n'avait jamais était doué pour cela, mais cela suffit à Makarov.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. C'était un silence serein.

En repensant à son songe, Laxus eut envie de lui demander la vérité à propos de la mort de sa mère, mais il se retint.

Le temps des questions viendrait plus tard.

Il avait longtemps à vivre avant que la fin ne sonne pour lui.

* * *

Tu as tout lu jusqu'à la fin ! Ah ! Sache que cela me fait plaisir, vraiment ! (et j'espère vraiment que cela t'as plu !)

Je me contente donc de terminer en te souhaitant une bonne journée ou une bonne soirée ! Et de souhaiter bonne chance à ceux qui passent le BAC aussi !


End file.
